Blood of the Cross
by Hollow Phantom Drewits
Summary: Abstergo Report: Knight A-CB1-U1-JTR has gone AWOL during a mission to retrieve a PoE. Last transmission indicates he was being pursued. Nothing found but a small mount of the knight's blood and EMF indicating PoE use. Requesting permission to continue investigation. May the Father of Understanding guide us.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Jack Shay, I'm a Templar, and I'm running for my life. I'm seventeen and have lived in an animus most of my life. Living the life of Shay Cormac, Jack the Ripper, others, and running Abstergo training sims. I've heard that those helix machines are better than VR whatever that's like but I bet it's nothing compared to being plugged into an animus. Literally plugged through the port in the back of my neck, yes port in the back of my neck. I'm a clone, one of quite a few cloned for the purpose of combating assassins and other Templar operations. Created with enough First Civ DNA to use Precursor artifacts and literally living training day by day in an animus we're a force to be reckoned with if we were in use yet. I'm part of bach one and we're only seventeen abstergo figured out cloning not advanced aging without repercussions go figure. I'm the first one dispatched because all other teams are busy and it's a high priority mission which means no hired help. I being my lucky self ran into a rough spot. Which brings me back to the beginning I'm running for my life.

Bullets whizz past as I duck round a corner one hits my pouch and dings off the metal object within which begins glowing green. "Oh no oh no oh no. Not now, I'm busy. Do weird shit once I finish running away from these guards." The object does NOT listen and glows even brighter. "Fuck me" I moaned in distress as I'm suddenly surrounded in a translucent green sphere. Have you ever wondered what being flushed down a toilet feels like? I know and I will never wonder ever again, or wish to experience it ever again.

I land in some sort of precursor structure before getting to my feel and dusting off my coat. I'm wearing a copy of Shay Cormac's gear minus the swords and guns cause seriously swords and flintlocks in the 21st century when not at a renaissance fair? But yeah I'm wearing the outfit, a pair of hidden blades, and a pair of six shooters along with a big black weapons case on my back. One of Abstergo's little indulgences cause I'm top performer of the clone program and as a teen I can pass it off as Assassin's Creed cosplay. One of the reasons in my mind that we should have been deployed earlier but Abstergo had this thing about us being twenty before we were supposed to go out on missions. But shit I'm getting caught up in my thoughts you wanna know what's going on.

Well I was in a precursor well I'd call it a bunker, eggheads back at abstergo would prolly call it a temple or something. But same shit, glowy bits all round, black stone, esoteric carvings. Either way it was a place to set up while I gather my bearings. I take out a cigarette and light up with the lighter in my pocket. Nasty habit right?, wrong its not tobacco its some synthetic shit Abstergo cooked up. Dunno what it's supposed to do, Increase efficiency in the field by enhancing logical and blah blah blah. Yeah no, I tuned out that lecture, long story short Abstergo cooked up synthetic herbs that when smoked makes you do stuff better. I inhaled the smoke, it tasted of earth and flowers. Supposed to be soothing, guess it is on some levels. I wound my way through the short cave system out of the bunker which led out to a small gap beneath a rock. Rock prolly wasn't there originally or the Precursors had some freaky jellyfish anatomy that allowed them to squeeze through tight crawl spaces easily.

I get out fresh air the moonlight and HOLY SHIT THE MOON IS BROKEN! I freak out realising something went terribly wrong with that damn artifact in my pack. I turn on my mission radio and flip through channels hoping to pick up some Templar chatter and nothing. I take out my phone and no signal or gps. Great. "Hey is someone there?" I heard from the treeline. I hide in the shadows blending in well with my dark clothing. He had a… seriously is that a chef's knife? "Hey if someone's there come out" He advanced further. His eyes suddenly focused on me "Hey who the fuck are…" He got out before with a swift movement I grabbed the knife out of his hand flipped it into a backhand grip and fell on the man stabbing him repeatedly in the chest and stomach. I must have stabbed him 20 times before I stopped. There was blood everywhere, I took a moment to look at the knife before I heard. "Hey George? You out here OH GOD WHO ARE… gack burble" I had thrown the knife when the man came into view he had a second to freak out before the knife was in his throat and he was drowning in his own blood.

I walked to the second man and took the knife from his throat. It made a small scraping noise that knew it meant was scraping bone. It was a nice knife, well balanced for throwing, a wickedly sharp twelve inch blade and after squeezing the handle to test the grip I found it had a built in taser. The electricity arced from blood splotch to blood splotch on the blade before the charge dried them out. With a small shake the ashed blood fell off. Speaking of ash I took the cigarette out of my mouth and tapped the ash off on the forest floor. A deep inhale of smoke and air and I relax.

I take the knife sheath off the first man, Ok seriously who has a sheath for a chef's knife and how did I manage to not stab the shit out of the sheath when I killed the man. I went a little kill crazy on the first guy, I always do its a bad habit I got from the bleeding effect from reliving Jack the Ripper, man was the picture perfect of overkill. I sheath the knife on my left hip in its sheath. It's not a bad weapon how it looks aside a sharp knife, decent length blade and an added bonus in that taser attachment. I drew upon my sense, my Gift, Assassins called it Eagle Vision or Eagle Sense for me it was just my Gift. All the clones could use it but I was prolific in its use. Words appeared around me I didn't know what they said as they were foreign beyond foreign but I knew what they meant.

They described how I murdered the two men and trajectories of what had happened. The blood shined in my sight. I shook slightly weather from cold or in pleasure even I didn't know. I followed their steps to a small dirt road and then the small road to a main road whereupon in the distance I saw a large walled area, it was probably a settlement of some sort. From the two men before I inferred that my mode of dress wasn't too dissimilar for the local faire.

I was in the settlement before sunrise, I was Jack Shay from a settlement that had been burned down and abandoned and now a citizen of the grand city of Vale. I had been asked if I was a hunter in training, I smiled, it seemed answer enough to the man who had written something down and walked away. A liberal amount of pickpocketing left me with the currency of this land and the suspicion that I definitely wasn't in kansas anymore was proved. This Lien seemed to be card based digital currency, no country had money like this. A trip to several stores left me with a backpack and supplies as well as the cellphone of this universe the Scroll. I made my way back to the stone that the precursor bunker was underneath and slipped in. I needed to widen that hole. At which point I made my way into the bunker and set up a small base of operations.

Fast forward what I called around a month and between going into Vale often for odd jobs and shopping and establishing my bunker the time passed quickly. At first sight it seemed like some odd but well established hobo shelter in the precursor site. A fire pit, a generator, a small air mattress, some weapon tools, some books and other small luxuries. But with the gift it was light up. Pages of notes on technology differences light up near the bed, a map of the world both mine and this new one side by side on blank patches of wall, my carefully crafted backstory written on the ground and various other things written about in ways only The Gift can read. On a patch of open ground to one side I had written my observations of the PoE I had, god knows exactly what it does but I knew a bit more than I did before it went haywire and sent me to this well I suppose I'd call it an alternate world.

My weapons case that I had been carrying on my back had been set off to the side along with my masterpiece of a distress beacon, yeah no, thing's fucking frankenstiened together from my mission radio equipment and my cellphone. It was repeating the phrase "Templar Knight Animus Charlie Bravo One Unit One Jack Tango Romeo Requesting Assistance, Mission Complete, Location Unknown, May the Father of Understanding Guide Us" over all Templar radio frequencies.

Several wooden crates were scattered around, the one closest to my bed had some First Civ memory seals on it. They were blank when I found them so I encoded my life what little of it I've lived out of Animi anyway. It took a single disk, they had surprisingly large storage one wonders why people of the past recorded so little. The crates themselves contained supplies for me, a decent amount of food and water, the mysterious substance called Dust (that's Dust with a capital) which I use for my generator and my new knife's power source, an ammo mill I hadn't unpacked yet, and a micro forge that ran on fire Dust that again I hadn't unpacked. Several caches of supplies were sequestered away in the bunker marked by markings visible with The Gift in case I get raided. Bunker was huge, could fit a shanty town in there, my little camp was in a closed off corner "room" if you call an area with walls that don't go all the way up or close the area off much a room. The temple, bunker, now even I'm calling it a temple damn eggheads, had a power source and despite my Sage surpassing amount of First Civ DNA I hadn't activated it yet. Somewhat of a miracle considering it takes blood to write for The Gift sight easiest and my blood would definitely activate the machines in the bunker temple thing.

I somewhat downplayed the amount of writing I had written all over the bunker earlier. An enhanced regeneration factor from being a test tube baby engineered for combat and a rather nice calligraphy brush alongside cautious enthusiasm for the First Civ and I had scribbled a lot of observations in the "margins" of the bunker. Practicing fighting and takedowns on some straw dummies I had set up in an area that looked more like a training course for freerunning than a temple kept me in shape apart from the Grimm hunting I did to keep the area around the temple entrance clear. I took out my Neural Unit as I sat near my air mattress on a lawn chair I had "scavenged".

Pressure on the right area of the back of my neck opened a small hatch no bigger than a quarter of dull tan metal similar to my skin tone. More applied pressure to just the right spot and click the neural transmission cord, NTC, popped out of its receptacle so I could grab it a small motion and it spooled out as I pulled it with a sensation I bet would freak the ordinary man out in other words exactly how you think pulling on a cord spooled in the back of your spinal cord and brain stem feels. I plugged it into the Neural Unit and using it engaged all of my implants doing a systems check.

Clone is really a bad word for us vat made Templars. We were made with the best of human genetics. Eyes, Skin tone, Facial structure, voice tone, and other various appearance related genes were tweaked so we were beautiful, slightly androgynous, and could fit in anywhere in the world. Other genes came directly from the animal kingdom, salamander like regeneration, smell of a dog, hearing of a bat, sight compiled from various avian genotypes. No we weren't clones, we weren't made from anyone's DNA, we were vat bred Templars made for the new age. We were implanted with First Civ derived cybernetics so a more accurate term was cyborg. No before you ask my brain doesn't have Wi-Fi... my Neural Unit does.

What is a Neural Unit? It's most basic function is our external black box where we encode all our memories to it, we have a internal black box in our brain between the two hemispheres but the Neural Unit is the black box that can be accessed without killing us and cutting open our brains or intensive neurosurgery. It has as I stated before Wi-Fi so we could browse the web if we plugged into it. But its more complex and secondary function was that of a mission control device. It could activate and deactivate our cybernetics, created maps based off our senses, display to us real time medical info about our bodies, and had a tactical database and processor that not only contained tactical info about each enemy we encounter but converted those sense based maps and enemy info along with said medical, cybernetical, and black box data into real time tactical advisement. Not something we can do on the fly but from a good vantage point, plug in, look around, and you have tactical advisement.

But enough about what it does what was I doing? Yes that was it I already said it, I activated all of my cybernetic implants and did a systems check, well most I don't exactly need the high tension synthetic fibers throughout my body that increase muscle power active for normal life especially as they were made for pushing on when the body is too torn up to move with natural human strength. There were a couple others I didn't activate but… I'm infiltrating society not fighting a war.

Infiltration… that's one of the major subjects of our training not just stealth infiltration but social infiltration, the ability to walk through a crowd under the eyes of Assassins and escape detection, to stand up to a background check because we have made personal connections social connections not because our background comes out squeaky clean. To seduce for pleasure, profit, and utility. I hadn't seduced anyone at that point, not cause I'm some blushing virgin, a Templar seduction specialist popped that in our first seduction lesson, but because I hadn't yet decided which area of society I wanted to infiltrate. The past month was survival, get money, get supplies, get a base and I did that I'm well stocked and living in a defensible Precursor Temple. I've had my gear altered, My guns had been adapted to use Dust rounds, local poisons and medical herbs had been identified, I had a forge for making throwing knives and my favorite Indian Assassin stakes. I had plenty of money, I wasn't rich in any sense but I had enough to survive for another three months if I use a minimum amount of non reusable supplies while in combat and use the generator sparingly.

Perhaps seduction was in order, I needed connections and money. Pickpocketing was all well and good but after a month people and the police knew there was a prolific pickpocket and were on the lookout. I hadn't been able to acquire the same amount of cash I had in the beginning cause everyone was on alert. Not like I had anything against using my body to make money, I was well skilled in pleasuring women and men and I knew it. No bad course of action that would only land an infiltration into the society of the underclass, I needed either low level government or organised crime networking and courtesans and their johns were not that. Hmm a better connection would be made if I were to hire them… wait! no!... I looked at my medical data elevated hormones… great… I needed to make decisions that would alter the course of my life here and I'm horny. Just great. Fuck you Abstergo millions of dollars making us the best killing machines on earth and you couldn't fix teenage horniness while you were building us.

Seeing no point in it going on any longer I using the Neural Unit turned off sex hormone production and flushed my system of them. A minute after the flush I was back up and ready to get back to work. Pulling my Scroll over to me I checked what was going on in Vale when I saw it. Beacon, a huntsman school, was having entrance exams soon that was good, huntsmen were part of the government but not utterly beholden to it their main duty being clearing Grimm from the kingdoms. There it was my opportunity go to Beacon infiltrate society as a huntsman and dig in for the long haul, god knows if my distress beacon was reaching the Templar Order but I hope it was and I hope they come soon. Unplugging my Neural Unit and retracting my NTC into my neck before closing my neck port I had made my decision. Infiltrate, Assimilate, Succeed. May the Father of Understanding guide me.

Unknown to me a ways away at Beacon Headmaster Ozpin held his scroll which held a message. "Templar Knight ACB1U1JTR, Requesting Assistance, Mission Complete, Location Unknown, May the Father of Understanding Guide us"

Achievements Unlocked:

Welcome to Remnant: Have your first mission go horribly wrong

You're Not Gonna Make Many Friends: Kill the first person you meet

Yeah You're Really Not: Also the second

JTR Phone Home: Build a distress beacon to call the Templars

Shadow Governments Again? : Gain the attention of the secret order of the world

Item Acquired:

A Murder Weapon... I mean… The Chef's Knife

Inspecting:

The Chef's Knife: +1 to Frenzied Stabbing and Electroshock Torture

Inventory:

Chef's Knife x 1 in a Knife Sheath at The Left Hip

Hidden Blades x 2 Inside Sleeves

1 Back Mounted Weapons Case Containing Assorted Weapons (At The Bunker)

44\. Magnum Revolvers Engraved with Templar Engravings and Long Barrels x 2 in a Side Holster on The Right

1 Pouch Containing First Civ Artifact - (Don't Touch!)

1 Templar Outfit (Shay McCormac's) with modern armor inserts and fibers

Author's Note: This is a really well disguised self insert cause in all senses it isn't. It's just a character with a similar personality and headspace as me. I write Jack a bit more psychopath than me but considering I'm a borderline sociopath and diagnosed paranoid schizophrenic that isn't saying much. I'm not frenzied stabbing, that would get blood everywhere I'm more knife in the back with a smile. On a more sane note I applaud anyone who can figure out what Jack's serial number means, all the pieces are in the chapter you just need to put them together to be understood. And yes the phonetic alphabet is wrong on purpose. And yes the character is supposed to sound OP cause to him he is in his view he's a bred and born assassin hunter equipped with beyond state of the art First Civ based cybernetics and has lived all 17 years of his life so far living genetic memories of the best Assassins and Templars and training sims to hone his skills. But he's in a foreign land with little ID, none of the mission support he is used to, no clue how to fight Grimm beyond stab/shoot the thing, and no supplies. He's an assassin hunter in a world where the threat is not human and has no clue how to use his talents.

Fun Note: I was trolling the Assassin's Creed wiki as I was writing this and the more I looked the more my character seems plausible in the AC universe.

This was Chapter 1 and I own nothing, Ubisoft and Rooster Teeth do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Knight A-CB1-U1-JTR report." It was said lazily but with command as it woke me from my light sleep. I snapped awake and turned to the voice. "Animus trained clone batch one unit one codename Jack the Ripper reporting Piece of Eden recovered from the transport to Cairo. Pursued by assassins after the same target, the piece malfunctioned somehow and brought me here to this bunker. I set up camp and established myself as a citizen of vale Sir." The man had on a dark suit, had a cane in one hand, had silver hair and dark eyeglasses "Your specialization knight?" he asked. "As my codename implies I am quite proficient in close range combat to the point of being a specialization but after further testing my true specialisation is sharpshooting, I am currently impaired as my M-700 is being retooled for dust rounds. Sir do you want the Piece of Eden?" "That is better discussed after an explanation on my part Knight."

We took seats in my lawn chairs and the man explained, he was Master Templar Ozpin and for ages people from our world were ending up here. Always with a Piece of Eden and always in a bunker like mine. Both Assassins and Templars ended up here and grudges from the old world were not erased in the new. He was leader of the Templar Order on this world and there was an Assassin's Council in this new world but they didn't do much. Their only notable action recently was the killing of the Templar Knight Summer Rose many years ago but I should still keep my eyes out for Assassins. I inquired whether I would be assuming my previous role of Assassin Hunter. Ozpin considered for a moment before saying he had another thing in mind.

This bunker and the Piece of Eden I had recovered were mine he had said. He had no use for them as he had a bunker and PoE of his own. He taught me how to recognise which walls of the bunker were doors before he had me open one. Within was a rare find Rings of Eden at least ten, I offered one to the Master Templar explaining its purpose, after a moment he declined stating he didn't have the necessary genes whereupon I put it on my index finger of my right hand. I felt a familiar sensation wash over me, I had gone through the memories of the Assassin Connor Kenway and had worn his Ring of Eden as him but he was limited he had enough First Civ DNA to activate artifacts but not enough to really resonate with them. I was engineered with Sage levels of First Civ DNA so Pieces of Eden responded to us with tremendous enthusiasm.

I threw my knife at the wall before stopping it with the power of the ring and drawing it back to my hand, Rings of Eden were made as personal shields but they provided control over magnetic fields to the wearer. The man, no Ozpin was impressed saying that in my hands it was a powerful tool before further explaining that he was going to enroll me in Beacon and attach me to a first year team to keep me close. He then explained and activated my Aura saying that Aura was a useful tool but I had to learn how my own Aura worked as everyone's works differently and mine was no exception.

He then got a call on his scroll, a daughter of the assassinated Templar Knight had gotten into a spot of trouble and had been bailed out by his assistant. Ozpin brought me with him to the police station where she was, Ruby Rose a beautiful young girl with brilliant silver eyes. They talked for a moment before she asked who I was. "Jack Shay miss Rose" I said, blatantly checking her out I added "We would make beautiful children together" it had the intended effect she turned into a blushing and stuttering mess it had a twofold effect for me though, it threw off her investigation of me and it was a blatant flirt and she wasn't a bad looking girl, daughter of a Templar I'd have to look into her more.

The assistant scowled at me. "Behave yourself mister Shay though I do say you would be correct especially if they inherited miss Rose's eyes" Ozpin said reprimanding me but proving he isn't above messing with his students he had added the last bit which sent young Ruby Rose into another blushing and stuttering fit. Utterly cute. Ozpin and I soon left "So miss Rose caught your eye knight?" "Good looking and skilled enough in battle to be accepted into a your school two years early what's not to like? Excess hormones from being a teen probably play a part too, I'll have to flush my nervous system when I get back to the bunker."

I was on the airship to Beacon for the start for the school year before I knew it, spotting little miss Rose talking with a busty blonde I saw her eyes catch sight of me. Somewhat fucking with her I blew a kiss at which she blushed red, cute. I walked off before the suddenly on alert blonde could spot me. I watched Ruby throughout the afternoon until we all went to the ballroom to sleep, looking back I suppose I had a bit of a crush but at the time I was rationalising it by telling myself that she was the daughter of a Templar and thus needed to be watched and perhaps guarded. Ozpin hadn't said as much but introducing telling me of her instead of giving me a new assignment was a bit of a dead giveaway in my mind and perhaps it was his intent. I never asked.

Ruby Rose was confused as she sat near her sister. The cross was something of a family symbol for her family her uncle crow wore a cross her mother wore a cross in an old photo she had seen her father and Yang's mom wearing crosses it was for that reason that she had decided to wear a cross, but that boy who flirted with her he wore a cross too and it wasn't just any cross it was the same cross her parents wore. Even more confusing was the ring he wore, in that old photo where she had seen her dad and Yang's mom wearing a cross her mom and uncle crow were in it too all wearing that exact same ring. A simple silver band with a distinct red cross on it, her father had once told her that those rings meant something and that she would learn when she was older. With a small blush and a deep breath she made the decision to keep an eye on him.

The next day we all got ready and we stood on the cliff waiting as Ozpin told us our objective. "Mister Shay as you were a last second applicant we could not find three others to be on your team" Bullshit I was accepted before Ruby was and she had a full team waiting for her, but this must be his plan "So you shall be teamed with whichever pair you run into first" I was launched pretty far by the launch pads before with a mental flex I utilized the Ring of Eden to pull me forward and down via the metal on my Templar outfit to a soft landing. I turned up the collar on my outfit to protect my neck and moved on. I came upon the blonde that Ruby was with yesterday and a black haired girl they had killed two Ursa but a third was sneaking up on them. Just as it roared its presence to the two girls I drew and fired my Forty four blowing a good sized hole in the Ursa's head from behind.

"Suppose this means I'm with you two" I said casually. "Huh what do you mean" the blonde asked. "Didn't you hear he is teamed with whichever pair he runs into first since he was a last minute student" the black haired girl said."Makes sense, by the way I'm Yang" The blonde said introducing herself. "Blake" The black haired girl said introducing herself. "Jack Shay, pleasure to meet you two" I said introducing myself. After that we walked in silence for a bit till we came to a clearing with a ruined structure in it. "Think this is it?" Yang asked Blake merely raised an eyebrow but I responded with "More than likely" as we made our way down to it.

As we walked into the ruin and looked around we saw pedestals some empty but others holding "Chess pieces?" Blake said questioningly. "Some of them are missing, looks like we weren't the first ones here." commented Yang "Well I guess we should pick one" Blake said Yang hmm'd looking at the pieces before she picking up the white knight saying "How about a cute little pony!" Blake smiled despite herself saying "Sure" "A knight, how apt" I commented with a smirk. We walked to the center of the ruins as Yang said "That wasn't too hard." "Well it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Suddenly a scream rent the air from far away "Some girl is in trouble! Blake, Jack did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang said before "Heads up!" Was screamed from above us. "Hey did you guys hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked as Blake directed our attention upwards where Ruby was falling at us. Running over and catching Ruby as she fell I cheekily said "Weather forecast didn't say it'd be raining cute girls today." Ruby blushed before jumping out of my arms.

Kaboom Kaboom "Yeee Haww!" Cried an orange haired girl as she rode an ursa into the clearing. The beast collapsed dead before disappointed the girl said "Aww it's broken." A boy followed her out before she ran off and grabbed the golden rook and started singing. "NORA!" "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" With a screech a Deathstalker burst through the treeline running after a redheaded girl. Me and Ruby made our way back to the group whereupon she greeted her sister but just before they hugged the orange haired Nora burst in between shouting her own name. "Urraah I can't take it anymore can we all just chill out for 2 seconds before something crazy happens" two seconds barely passed when Ruby said "Um Yang?"

"RUBY why did you leave me?" Weiss called out dangling from a nevermore claw. "I said jump." A comedic routine then followed before Jaune jumped out to catch Weiss before falling himself while the red head was flung over to the group. "Great we're all here We can die together!" The Nevermore had turned around and was closing in even as the Deathstalker closed in on the ground. A second passed "Im going to borrow this" I said as I grabbed Ruby's sniper scythe and deployed it in rifle mode. "Hey what?"

I ejected the clip pulled back the bolt ejecting the last loaded bullet before handloading a bullet I pulled from one of my pouches. It was bright silver with a glowing orange tip. In one smooth movement I brought the rifle up on and intake of breath and aimed and shot on the exhale. The Nevermore screeched in pain as the bullet pierced its face but only for a second before half its head exploded. The world was crawling Ruby still hadn't yet fully reacted to my stealing of her weapon before the Nevermore's head exploded and in that same time I had already handloaded another one of the silver rounds my Gift my Eagle Vision was all across my vision mapping trajectories and predicting movement some of what I saw was probably my cybernetic optical implants but most of what I saw was in the strange incomprehensible yet understandable language that I always saw while using my Gift. Again inhale, raise, exhale, aim fire, kill. The part of the Deathstalker that could be called a head exploded.

I ejected the brass before picking up the two casings I used and packed them away in a pouch. I handed Ruby her rifle back wordlessly before turning and saying to the group "Now that that's taken care of let grab the relics and get back to the school".

They then made their way through the ruins and up the cliff where Ozpin and were waiting. They were then ferried into the assembly hall where they were given teams. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora made team JNPR (Juniper) when " And finally Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and, Jack Shay the five of you got the white knight pieces making you team RWBYS (Rubies) led by Ruby Rose." "I'm so proud of you!" Yang squealed as she hugged Ruby.

Author's Note: Sorry for how long this took to put out. And anonymous person who reviewed I am mildly annoyed you didn't log in to review so I could respond in a pm. As for Ozpin being a Templar he is one of the few characters that wear a cross and my mind jumped off from there. Is him being a Templar kinda OOC yes, but the real question is can a Templar have Assassin like views while still being a loyal Templar especially after all the time Ozpin has been alive.


End file.
